The electronics industry has an ever growing need for increased memory capacity with reduced power consumption and cost per bit of memory. One way that the cost per bit is reduced is by decreasing the size of the features that make up a semiconductor chip by a process known as “scaling.” As the dimensions of semiconductor chips become smaller, however, the operating margins for the devices and structures that form the chips are reduced. Therefore, new methods for designing chips to cope with the reduced margins are desired.